Across the Dance Floor
by Watertreker568
Summary: Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU
1. Chapter 1

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades. And if you don't want to read anything smutty (sexual situations and terms), skip everything in chapters I preface with "MATURE". You'll probably be left on a cliffhanger, but oh well. That was your choice.

Oh, snap. I have nothing against any particular religion – I consider myself a Spiritualist-Episcopalian actually, so I can't and won't judge. However, Like all religions, I know that some have zealots and 'Bible thumpers'. It's nothing against anyone in particular, I simply based the groups off of what I know to be accepted by those in my area.

FLOOR_

Chapter 1

Andy cowered in the shadows behind the bleachers that lined one wall of the school gym. He had already assured his friends that he was quite content to hang back while they had fun. He couldn't count the number of timed he had insisted that 'yes, I'm sure that I'll be fine in the corner.' He really liked it there… it tended to be cooler there than in the rest of the gym. And no one ever asked him to dance. EVER.

Though, Andy had really lied to his friends. What he was doing was hiding. More specifically, hiding from the entire population of the gym. Why? Well, because he just never fit in with anyone. And EVERYONE stared. Like he was wearing bright orange or something. Andy glanced down at himself, just in case he had been colorblind that afternoon when he picked a shirt. Nope. As he had thought, his shirt was (as it was supposed to be), white.

He wasn't sure what it was about him that just made everyone around him feel awkward. Was it the fact he was in three advanced classes? Or because he had been friends with the head cheerleader since elementary school? Was it because he was a ginger? (Well, if that was the case, he couldn't really do anything about it. Blame genetics. And it wasn't quite accurate… he was actually a dark strawberry blond.) Or was it even deeper than that… did people just not like him?

Discouraged, Andy slumped back against the wall. Maybe if someone was willing to stick around with him, he wouldn't be so shy. But where, in all of high school, would any kid want to hang out with HIM? Drearily, he glanced over to the other side of the gym. Immediately, Andy's heart stopped. Staring directly at him was another boy.

FLOOR_

John grumbled to himself internally. He hadn't even wanted to go to this stupid dance in the first place. In fact, the only reason he had bothered to come was because his partner wanted to. John glanced sideways at him from his post by the back door. Jack was talking to some guy… probably his newest crush or whatever.

The two of them had been partners since their first day together in fencing. And they had somehow remained friends for all that time. John was frankly amazed that Jack hadn't run away like all his other classmates had. Hey, having three ear piercings in fifth grade wasn't that strange… well he hadn't thought so.

Pretty soon after joining the High School Team, the two of them had been picked as the captains. On any other day, John would be in the Aux Gym, or even his basement. He wouldn't call what he did 'practicing'… it was more like screwing around. He never used any of the skills in a real competition. Though it had saved his life one night…

John cursed mentally. Damn. If only he wasn't suspended from competitions. Now he had nothing to wake up for. Every cell in him waited anxiously for the day, the minute, the SECOND that his suspension came off and he could pick up his fencing gear again. That had been his life… and the school district had taken it away.

Bored out of his mind, John caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. With nothing better to do, he lifted his gaze, blinking as his eyes leveled with a lone figure in the corner across from him. The boy had bright orange-ish hair… that had to have been what caught John's attention.

Against his mental will, John found his eyes roaming over the kid's body. He wasn't shy about his preferences: in fact, he was the most open guy in school. But this kid… something about him made John reconsider his usual, abrupt, confident approach. So he just watched, seemingly fascinated, until the boy raised his gaze from the floor. Their eyes locked.

FLOOR_

It took a while for Andy to return his breathing to normal. There was someone staring at him, but that wasn't anything new. No, he was more surprised by the first thing that came to mind. Typically, Andy kept himself clean – and he never looked at anyone else. At least, not like _That_. Though now, all that he could notice was that the boy watching him was very attractive.

Suddenly, the cross around his neck that his parents insisted he wear at all times seemed exceedingly heavy. Wasn't there a passage in the bible somewhere that forbade being attracted to the same gender? Something like "Men shall not lie in a woman's place"… Andy had trouble keeping track of every bible verse that his father threw at him periodically.

Sometimes, religion just made Andy weary. Did he really have to attend four masses a week just to make sure God knew he existed? Surely, HE would already know each and every creature living on the planet. So why did his dad insist on his almost daily trips to church. Perhaps that was what kept him isolated from the other students. Maybe they were afraid he was some bible nut that would throw scripture at them if they cursed or something.

If he could, Andy felt he would enjoy nothing more than to just leave his cross at home for one day. One day, without the constant reminder of having to be a perfect Roman Catholic. At least, his dad's opinion on the matter. The top ten commandments in the Davidson's house were substantially different from the ones in the bible. Despite his upbringing, his common sense, his social incapability, and his general inhibitions telling him not to, Andy found his eyes coveting every inch of the other boy's image.

FLOOR_

John started fingering the Star of David charm he kept around his throat. He Never took it off, except for Fencing competitions. And that's just because it was in the rule book, and he didn't want to get suspended. As if it had helped. But otherwise, it was always firmly around his neck. He even refused to take it off for gym class. They couldn't force him to take it off… and the only way that the thing was coming off his neck was if the teacher got a pair of wire cutters. (And if THAT was going to happen, the teacher would have to be pretty damn cute for John to stand still and not knee them.)

John's silver pendant was one of the few things he could carry around that his parent's had given him. They weren't dead, but most of the time, John was in his sister's care. She was pretty cool… but his twenty five year old sibling couldn't compete with parents who were traveling volcanologists. JEWISH traveling volcanologists. Jewish travelling volcanologists that _Skyped_ him every evening to make sure he did his homework. (And John's friends wondered why he wasn't entirely in remedial classes like they were.)

But at least they weren't as strict as some people's parents. John remembered Jack saying something about one of the people he had class with… the poor sap's dad made him go the midnight mass every Saturday, then wake up and repeat the process Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. Ahhh… It made John happy not to be Roman Catholic. That just seemed like WAY too much effort for religion.

John's parents were pretty lenient when it came to his life… especially his love life. In fact, the first thing they had said when he came out of the closet (in sixth grade), was "It's about bloody time." And they had only placed one rule over him when he and Jack were a thing. Whatever evidence of 'extra-curricular activities' had to be disposed of where they wouldn't see it. So yeah, John basically had free reign to terrorize the innocent of the world. In a good way.

But, then why did the thought of treating this boy like just another toy seem very wrong at that moment?

FLOOR_

Andy shivered slightly, as his eyes took their own course over the boy's body. Black denim formed the tight, fitted material of his jeans. He swallowed, his hands sub-consciously shuddering at the thought of running his fingers over the skin hidden beneath the denim. He broke out in a cold sweat at the thought – and all of the thoughts that followed. Those jeans were really form fitting… even by just feeling around the material, it would be like dragging his hands over the rough, bare skin beneath… Andy started to blush, forcing himself to move on.

Two thin chains of what Andy suspected was polished steel glinted from where they draped through his belt loops. The kid wore tall, black boots, which probably reached up to his knees when they were tied correctly. However, right now, they were not tied correctly, and kept slipping down his legs.

The smooth, grey cotton of his shirt clung to the boy's chest in every place that flattered him. The shirt seemed like it would be very soft, and for some reason, Andy desperately longed to curl his fingers into the material. He wondered what it would feel like to drag his hands up, under that shirt, and over the skin beneath. It would looked like it would be smooth, taught muscle… just the thought of touching the other boy made him fiercely attracted even more. Andy's hands shook slightly, his palms sweating at the thought of it. His heart raced. Why did he even think that?

Then, as he attempted to calm himself, Andy noticed the boy's jacket. He froze.

The boy wore the bright red jacket that signified a member of the fencing team. And by the black bands around the shoulders – the boy was one of the team captains. Andy shuddered. He couldn't be thinking like that about one of the **Captains** of the _Fencing_ team. Not only was he entirely out of his league, but he would be the laughing stock of the school. Nobody even got close to one of the team members unless they joined… or they got picked up as a date.

Andy felt a strange sense of hope blooming in his chest. That was a chance – the slimmest, slightest chance – that he might be able to get close to him. But Andy had nothing that would attract someone like that. He was smart, but not very attractive. He was about average height, not all that tall or short. His ears were too big and too far back on his head. And he wasn't even a true ginger. His scruffy, blonde-red hair ruined the green of his eyes… and they weren't even real green. He wasn't as well-built as most of the other boys in his grade, but wasn't overweight… he just had almost no muscle tone. And there was no way for him to compete with any of the girls in his class – they were all built like (he guessed) supermodels. At least, that was what his dad had said. That he was never that cute of a child… and apparently hadn't changed into an attractive teen either.

Andy swallowed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What hope did he ever have of even having an opportunity to _speak_ to someone like that? Across the room, he noticed the captain's eyes widen slightly, as if sympathetic.

FLOOR_

John grit his teeth, biting his lip to keep himself backed against the wall in the shadows. He longed to just run over to the kid watching him, and… and do what? In any other circumstance, that would be an easy question. A) Hit the kid to make him stop looking at him, or B) tongue the kid. But right then, John drew a blank. He didn't want to hit the boy… but at the same time, he wasn't particularly desperate to steal his innocence either.

The boy had a shy, timid air about him. His innocent, pitiful expression made John want to walk over there and ruffle his hair. It looked like the boy had spent hours just brushing it, to ensure that every single strand was in exactly the right place. John shivered at that thought, becoming aware of how attracted he was to the boy watching him. He was just too cute – the pure, shy blush starting to climb up his neck was like a magnet to John.

John licked his lips, watching the boy for any sign of movement. But, in the process, his eyes wandered. The ginger wore impeccable jeans, with bright white sneakers. His hair just begged to be messed with. John wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through the short strands lining the back of the boy's head. He guessed it would be soft, and warm. His shirt looked like it had just been ironed. John fingers itched to grab a hold of the fabric, feel it wrinkle under his grip. Just to mar that one, flawless thing about the boy's perfect-pressed appearance. He longed to pry open each and every button, from the collar to the boy's belt, slowly, patiently – a patience that would usually be agonizing in other circumstances. His entire body pleaded for him to not stop at just taking off the kid's shirt – to see all of the body that possessed such an adorable, sweet expression…

John blinked, shaking himself free of his thoughts. He felt a blush pooling between his shoulders. Did he literally just start thinking about…? That shouldn't have made him feel so weird, but it did this time. Something about the kid just made thoughts like that seem… dirty, or wrong. He had never had that feeling before. John had probably spend more hours of his life fantasizing about certain members of the school population than he had spent doing homework. And none of them had ever ended because of his _conscience_ getting involved. That was like – like, his math teacher telling him not to use an equation, or his English teacher scolding him for using complete sentences. It just didn't happen; well, it shouldn't happen.

Unnerved by his mind's refusal, John tried desperately to look somewhere else. There were other people in the gym, other things going on… but no. His eyes refused to move. They stayed permanently locked with the other boy's, as if a cable were attaching them (Which seemed like a very painful concept to John. A cable, connecting your EYE to someone else's? Ow!). Unknowingly, John's eyes widened, as he recognized the smallest of tears rolling over the other boy's face. Immediately, he felt the urgent desire to wipe away anything and everything that was causing the other boy pain. And that instant response just scared him more. What was he doing?

As if he were fighting off a rabid animal, John clawed at every chance to avert his eyes. He could watch Jack… but he had already spent way too long doing that. One of the cheerleaders had supposedly gotten a new skirt, and Rhys had said that it was like, four inches long… But girls really weren't interesting. John's brain bickered back and forth. Guys were supposed to like girls. Girls were supposed to be cutesy… blush at everything you did. But wasn't what he as looking at right now? The other boy just seemed ready to turn an **irresistible** shade of pink if someone _breathed_ the wrong direction. It had been forever since he had dated a girl. Although, the only boy John had ever really Dated was Jack. And that was closer to an experiment than a relationship. But he had liked it. A lot. Probably a lot more than he should have. Was that just Jack, or was it something about John and guys in general?

A knot grew in John's stomach. Suddenly, no girl seemed at all appealing to John. At that very moment, the only being he wanted was the one watching him from across the room.

FLOOR_

Andy bit his lip, locking his knees and trying desperately to clear his mind. There was no chance of him ever even learning the captain's name. And somehow, that made him feel more depressed than all of his years of being ignored combined.

Suddenly, a girl approached the captain, clearly asking him to dance. He recognized the girl from one of the few times he had met Gwen after her cheer practice. Her name was…Terry or something. He found himself silently pleading that the other boy turned her down. He started to shiver, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as the other boy looked away. Why did she have to interrupt? Andy's heart stopped dead as the other boy's attention was drawn away from him. For some reason, he hadn't wanted the seconds that their eyes were in contact to end. Andy was positive that she had just stepped between him and his only chance at being in contact with the boy who had been watching him. He _was_ going to be satisfied with just their brief moment of contact… but now he couldn't even be sure of what he had been thinking.

Hanging his head, Andy turned and walked out of the gym. His entire mood deflated, he stumbled through the halls. Why did he still even try to attract people? Most of his classmates had already shown that they weren't interested in being his friends.

Sighing, Andy turned around the corner, starting his way down another hall. Before he had even passed the aux gym, He was flung up against the wall. Panicking, Andy pressed himself even farther back into the wall, and staring into the eyes of his attacker… the same exact eyes that he had looked into just moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades.

I have nothing against any particular religion – I consider myself a Spiritualist-Episcopalian actually, so I can't and won't judge. However, Like all religions, I know that some have zealots and 'Bible thumpers'. It's nothing against anyone in particular, I simply based the groups off of what I know to be accepted by those in my area.

The Sappiness continues!

Chapter 2

John groaned, as he noticed the girl approaching him. Terry, or whatever her name was. Great.

"Hi John." She smiled at him, forcing him to let go of the boy across the room. "I'm Mary. I'm on the cheer team with Gwen."

John nodded politely, trying not to be overly blithe towards the girl. After all, it wasn't her fault she was born with the wrong body parts.

"Hey." He responded, while sneaking a glance back to where the other boy had stood. Somehow, he had disappeared. Somehow, that thought made john's stomach drop as if it had changed to lead. Then, he realized the girl was still talking.

"And I know that you haven't really dated anyone for a while, I mean, Gwen said you were so lonely. So I was wondering if you want to go out some time. Or, you know, not go out." John raised an eyebrow, his throat rebelling against the bile that rose at her insinuations.

"You're asking me out…" John confirmed slowly, incredulous. "On a date?"

Terry/Mary/Don't Care nodded. "I think you're really, really sexy." She confided in a stage whisper.

John looked her over, taking in the far too short skirt and barely-there top. If she had been half an inch larger, something would have fallen out. And it certainly wouldn't have been her cell phone. Just the thought of any more of her skin showing made him nauseous.

"Well, maybe…" John appeared indecisive, while he was mentally cheering at the hopeful look which spread across her face. Clearly Gwen had only sent her on him based on the rumors he was a good fuck. (Which he was, don't be mistaken, but there really should be some other reason for talking to someone.)

"Class up your wardrobe and take innuendo lessons; then get back to me." He concluded dismissively, leaving the gym in favor of searching the halls for the boy he had seen. There was no way he was letting that kid go without at least a struggle. No way in hell.

FLOOR_

Andy's eyes went wide. The other boy's face was very close to his … close enough to kiss him. If he wanted to. Not that he DID want to. But… he wouldn't be too opposed to it. Probably. Maybe if the captain was the one that started it. Andy just wouldn't push him away.

Andy could feel the boy's breath on his face. There was one thought permeating his mind: the boy facing him was Very handsome. He found himself casting his eyes over the features in front of him. In fact, he was so occupied examining the boy's face that he didn't even notice when he spoke. A fact that made Andy very embarrassed.

"Sorry… What?" He muttered, blushing profusely.

The fencing captain rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you following me?"

Andy's blush deepened. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "I – I didn't know that I was following you."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Gwen sent you, didn't she?" He assumed. Andy's mouth opened, but he closed it as the boy continued to speak.

"If she's tryin' to get me into her bed, then you can tell her she's SFOL."

"S – SFOL?" Andy managed to stammer. What?

"So Fucking Out of Luck." The boy grinned. "I take it you're the innocent type?"

Andy bit his lip. "I wouldn't put it like that… that make it sound like a bad thing."

The boy grinned. "Well, from where I'm standing, it results in a freshman…" he leaned in close, so Andy could smell the mouthwash he had clearly used on his breath. "With an adorable blush all over his face."

Andy could feel himself turn an even deeper shade of red. "I…" All he could manage was a whisper.

The other boy grinned. "What, you're not even going to comment?"

"I – I'm not a freshman." He sighed finally. The captain raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well then…" the boy smirked, drawing his face even closer. "How old are you then?"

Andy swallowed, biting his lip. If they went to the same school, there couldn't be any serious harm in admitting his grade level, right? That was in the yearbook anyway, wasn't it?

"Sophomore." He finally admitted. The boy's grin turned almost animalistic at that, his eyes shining with hunger.

"In that case…" he growled. Before Andy had a chance to question that comment, his mouth was covered by the boy's lips.

The kiss may have only lasted for a second or two, but to Andy, it dragged on for hours. As the clock in his mind was dragging its heel, he found himself leaning toward the boy kissing him – though he wasn't sure why. Something just made him want to get closer, to BE closer to the other person. And though everything he had ever learned told him that it was wrong, that was exactly what Andy did. He closed his eyes, but opened them when the other boy pulled back.

Andy blinked, confused. _Why did you stop?_ He longed to ask, but held his tongue. The other boy's face relayed his confusion, until he glanced at his shoulders. Andy followed the captain's gaze, and blushed as he noticed his fingers, digging hard into the boy's shoulders.

"S-Sorry." He muttered, lowering his hands. He hadn't meant to deter the other boy – and that train of thought just made him feel even more awkward.

The boy grinned. "What for?" He asked pressing himself even closer to Andy.

Andy blushed even harder. "I – Uhh…" His lip quivered. The other boy's smile widened, and he backed up a few steps. Andy breathed an unexpected sigh of relief as his feet contacted the floor.

"My name's John." The boy offered, holding out his hand. Andy blinked.

"What?" Even during his confusion, Andy found himself savoring the last tastes of the boy's kiss on his lips.

"Well, you seemed a little out of it." John smirked. "So I figured names would be a good place to start. Like I said, my name's John."

Andy sighed, his heart-rate settling. "Do you have a last name?"

John laughed, crossing his arms. "You're a cheeky one, aren't ya'?" Andy swallowed, before John continued. "Hart. That's my last name. Okay?"

Like he needed Andy's approval of his name. So he just nodded.

"Okay." Andy breathed, staring in desperate disbelief at John's face. Finally, he admitted: "I'm Andrew Davidson."

The second it left his mouth, he already knew that it sounded ridiculous.

"But, err… umm… all of my friends call me Andy, so you can too." He swallowed, watching John's face for any sign of a reaction. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. John grinned.

"Alright then, Andy Davidson." John stepped closer once more. Andy moved away from him, until his back was pressed against the wall once more. His stomach climbed up his throat, and John's hands sought out his hips. Immediately, Andy felt himself flush a brilliant red. Sweetly, John leaned in, his breath coasting over Andy's ear as he whispered. "Nobody's every told you how absolutely irresistible you are when you're blushing, have they?"

Andy's hands shook, as John slid his hands around his waist. Shuddering, he shook his head.

"No." Andy managed to breathe, around a small lump forming in his throat. But it wasn't that he was scared… at least, not of John. For some reason, the name Hart seemed familiar, and a very bad concept. Andy got his answer when the taller boy pulled back.

"Well, it is the truth." John grinned flirtatiously. Softly, his necklace fell out of the top of his shirt. Andy froze, terrified. The over-lapping triangles scared him to no end.

That was what he had forgotten. The Hart's were scientists… and Jewish. (This would have been the first and only time Andy ever cursed his teachers for actually covering excessive material during class.)

His entire body quivered, as his heart raced. He had kissed another guy. Another guy, who just happened to be Jewish…in the middle of a school hallway. Andy's father was going to kill him.

Seeming to notice his reaction, John paused, before he leaned in again. Andy's eyes went even wider as John's lips brushed his once more. Still shaking, he placed his cold, trembling hands between John and his chests. Once again, John pulled back, rising an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong?"

Andy swallowed, just barely able to form words.

"I – We can't." He managed. This prompted another questioning look from John. "My dad … He's strict on these kinds of things. It – he says that… it's wrong." Andy stammered. "And – we – I – It doesn't work like th-"

John placed two fingers over his mouth.

"Shhh…" He soothed, pulling Andy's necklace out of his collar. John fingered the tiny cross for a few moments, before laying it back against the quaking boy's chest.

"That the problem?" He asked. Andy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. John smiled slightly. "So… what? You worried that God'll mind you likin' somebody over half a book?"

Andy swallowed, shocked. "What? But I – you… it's not supposed to-" Once again, John cut him off.

"Andy…" He sighed, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of the boy's green eyes. "It's half of a book. That's the only difference – well, aside from geometry – between that" He pointed at the cross hanging from Andy's neck. "… and this." He gestured to his own pendant.

Andy still wasn't convinced entirely yet. "John… we're two guys. I – that isn't how this is supposed to work."

"According to who?" He demanded. "According to one of your ridiculous saints? Your old crabby Italian guy that lives in his own country*?"(*AKA the Pope) Andy suddenly became very fascinated with his shoe.

"My dad." He admitted. John smirked.

"Who gave him the right to judge other humans? 'Cause unless your dad's got wings, he ain't got authority like that over anybody."

"John…" Andy bit his lip, trying to decide how to phrase his comment. "He's REALLY strict on this kind of thing. If he finds out that I – that WE… He'll kill me." the cold, bitter honesty of Andy's voice convinced John that he was deadly serious.

"Then he won't find out, will he?" John smirked, once more pulling the two of them together. Andy felt his face once more heat up, as John slid one of his hands down, to pull at the denim of Andy's jeans.

"John… you – what if someone sees…" Andy swallowed. How should he phrase it so that John didn't think he was a complete dolt? "You shouldn't be doing this… not with me."

"And why the hell not?" John asked, his hand sliding down even farther. Andy's blush grew.

"I – I' m not cool. Or cute…" He muttered, looking away. Softly, John slid closer, forcing Andy back against the wall once more. Gently, He lifted Andy's face to meet his. John smiled kindly.

"Is that more crap that your dad's brain-washed you with?" He asked. Andy blushed.

"It isn't being brain-washed if it's true." He muttered. John smirked, tracing a finger down his nose.

"Ahhh… but that's a matter of opinion." John flirted, drawing his face close enough to once again kiss him. "Because I think that you are Absolutely _gorgeous_."

Andy could feel his face heat up once more. Never in his life had he received so much praise in such a short amount of time. In fact, it was the first time that anyone had Ever showed the slightest interest in him physically. The thought that John, a Captain on one of the most elite sport teams in the school, showed an active interest in him made a strange feeling clot in Andy's stomach. It took a while for him to place it, but one he did… he recognized the emotion as gratification. Another first – never before had Andy ever felt gratification, let alone over being recognized by another person.

John drew still closer, prompting Andy back against the wall. He swallowed, staring in disbelief at John, as he slid his hand down, around the back of Andy's leg. Andy froze, unsure of what to do. The part of his mind that was still caught on what John had said about his dad suddenly returned to reality.

Just as Andy was about to push him away, John pressed their lips into contact. Andy shivered, a cold mixture of pleasure and terror streaming through him. John seemed to sense his worries, as he freed Andy's mouth to speak. But any words that he might have intended to say were cut off, as John planted his mouth against the pale, reveling skin of Andy's neck.

Andy whimpered, as John pressed himself even closer against his body. Desire curled in his stomach, making Andy feel even guiltier. Why was he so attracted to the other boy? John rolled his hips against Andy's, building to the fear boiling in his chest. Slowly, silently, Andy felt tears beginning to crawl down his face. He took a deep breath, cursing himself when his hands shook. Carefully, he placed his hands on John's shoulders, as more tears flowed freely from his eyes.

John paused, pulling back. Noticing Andy's wet, teary eyes, he frowned.

"Why're you crying?" John asked, sliding his arms around Andy's waist. Andy swallowed, barely suppressing a sob of terror. Instead of pushing John away as he had planned, he dug his fingers into the deep muscle of the other boy's shoulders. John seemed to sense his needs, as he held Andy close to his chest.

After a few seconds of just letting Andy cry quietly on his shoulder, John pulled back less than an inch. Gently, he lifted the smaller boy's face from his chest.

"Shhh…" John whispered, hardly a breath against Andy's face. Softly, he wiped each and every tear out of the smaller boy's eyes. Andy shivered slightly, as John smiled, placing a small kiss on the very tip of his nose.

"Better?" the Fencing captain asked, slackening his grip around Andy's waist. Hesitantly, Andy nodded, attempting to take a deep breath. As his lungs filled, he felt the same horrified, restricting pressure return. Once again consumed by fear, He pulled John close, burying his face in the taller boy's neck. Kindly, John ran his hands over Andy's spine, trying to soothe away some of the tears.

Moved by the other's concern, Andy began to wonder. _'Should he tell John what really had him so scared? Would he laugh? Worse? Would he leave? What would he say if he knew?'_

Because, in reality… John had just stolen Andy's very first kiss.

Shuddering, Andy pulled back. As he opened his mouth to speak, John beat him to it.

"So… are you better?" Andy swallowed. There couldn't be any possibility of John even looking back if he said _that_. Meekly, Andy nodded. Feebly, his mind tried to put together a comprehensive phrase, but his tongue seemed heavy in his mouth – meaning he was only able to get out the first syllable.

"Please…" Andy breathed, before his throat closed up again. Finding that road of communication once again flooded, he pressed his lips to John's once more. Surprisingly, despite his status as an outcast and the recent display of waterworks, John still kissed back with a rugged enthusiasm. Just the rough, demanding feel of John's lips claiming his own, and the hand around the back of his leg was enough to flood Andy with ideas. Half of which would have made him flush beet red, were they not **exceedingly** appealing at that moment.

Once he sensed Andy beginning to settle down, John pulled away once more. However, this time, he stayed close enough to whisper in Andy's ear.

"Let me show you something. Okay?"

Blearily, Andy felt himself nod. Grinning, John grasped his hand, interlacing his fingers.

"It's this way." He confirmed, guiding Andy down the hallway. Andy just followed him, trusting this stranger for no reason other than he was strongly attracted to the other boy. By now, all of his inhibitions had melted away, dripping off of him like congealed paint as they navigated the halls.

*FLOOR_


	3. Chapter 3

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades.

Chapter3

After many turns and ducking through unfurnished halls, John led him down a hallway that Andy had never noticed before. His wariness returning, Andy slowed, forcing John to slow as well. Glancing back at him, John smirked, before leading him towards an innocuous door hidden in a corner.

"I found it a year or so back." John admitted, opening the bland wooden door. "Pretty sure it used to be an old counseling room, but now it's just another random closet."

Andy followed John into the room without a second thought. When he reflected on that decision later, he would realize that he would have been safer staying in the halls than following a strange boy into a sealed room that nobody else seemed to know about. But at the time, he just smiled around the sparse room, impressed at John for having found the abandoned room.

There were a couple of chairs, an old wooden table and the remains of a couch spread throughout the tiny space. Occupying a thin strip of the floor was a worn-out rug that unfurled close to the door. It wasn't the most lavish place, but it would still likely be more comfortable than the hallway wall. _Although_, Andy though, glancing at John sideways, _John could probably make __**Anywhere**__ comfortable_.

Andy's heart paused slightly, as he heard the soft click of a lock snapping into place. Slowly, cautiously, he turned to face John. He was grinning, a devious glint in his eyes making Andy's heart race. Suddenly, the consequences of his blind actions came crashing down around him. John wouldn't actually try to… would he? But why else would he lock the door unless he didn't want Andy to be able to get out?

John noticed this change in Andy's behavior, as his smile fell from his lips.

"What?" He asked, glancing behind himself at the door. Then, it hit him. He turned back around, smiling gently.

"Well, I didn't think that you would be very happy if some nosy freshman walked in on us. And I figured that you wouldn't want that to wind up on Facebook." John shrugged, watching in satisfaction as Andy visibly relaxed. Swiftly, he covered the distance between the two of them, planting his hands firmly on Andy's waist.

"I – oh." Andy blushed, casting his eyes to the floor. John grinned.

"You were thinking something _naughty_, weren't you?" Andy's blush deepened. "tisk-tist. Shame on you. And you, a little innocent Christian boy, having dirty thoughts."

Andy felt his lips curving into a wry smile.

"You're one to talk." He admonished. But John's comment had already struck deeper than he had wanted. Before the tears were able to start again, John captured his attention once more.

John grinned, guiding him towards the tattered sofa. "Go on." He urged, gesturing for Andy sit. "Sit."

Wary, Andy sat, folding his hands securely in his lap. Despite his mistrust of John's actions, Andy still did as asked. It was a trait that was likely to get him into trouble very soon. John smiled, sliding in next to him. Slowly, he began to pull off his jacket. He paused, waiting to make sure that he had Andy's complete attention. Fortunately, there wasn't much else for him to watch, and John held most of his attention hostage. Finally, John resumed pulling off the light covering, taking his time to be positive that Andy saw every twitch of his upper body. Once his jacket had been freed of his arms, John laid it across the back of the couch.

Andy sat up stiffly, as John crawled over the distance between them. Patiently, he lifted Andy's hands from his lap one at a time, before swinging his leg over the shy 10th grader's lap. As John settled himself on top of him, Andy began to feel the traces of panic. John had at least twenty pounds on him, so there was no chance that he could throw him off. And with his sports background… John could easily pin the less athletic boy down as easily as he could breathe.

John smiled, tracing his fingers over the edge of Andy's lips. His mouth opened automatically, attempting to make some kind of protest. However, John silenced any further comments when he slid even closer, his hips locking into place with Andy's.

Andy gasped, as his heart, beating furiously, clambered up his throat. John slid his thumb over Andy's bottom lip, prompting his mouth shut.

"Shhh…" John quieted him, dragging his hands down the front of Andy's shirt. "Just let me take care of you for a while." He begged, rolling his hips against the smaller boy's. Andy whimpered, tears of longing pricking at his eyes. John smiled slightly, tracing his lips over the lines of salt water spilling over Andy's features. Slowly, he began to lick the tears off of the boy's face, receiving a small relaxation from Andy's muscles in return. Once the tears had stopped, he pulled away, so that he could murmur to the other boy.

"If I do this right…" John swore, muttering so close to Andy's face that their lips touched at times. "Then your brain won't be able to remember how to cry once I'm done."

Andy swallowed, steeling himself as he pushed his hips up, into John's. The boy on top of him grinned, sliding his hands down and pushing Andy's hips back against the couch. Andy responded by gripping John's knees, digging in his fingers hard enough to make John wince slightly.

"So show me." He dared, taunting John by pulling back, forcing the captain to come after him. John growled, clamping down on Andy's hips to keep him in place.

"Then hold still." He ordered, shoving the other boy into a place which satisfied him. John gripped Andy's hips harder, surely leaving bruises where his fingers dug into the joint. Before Andy had a chance to cry out, John muffled the sound by pressing their lips violently into contact.

Andy tipped his head to the side slightly, allowing John to deepen the kiss. The fierce, longing, desperate hunger that showed through their kiss scared Andy deeply. But it also excited him, thrilling his mind on the deepest, animalistic primordial level. John nibbled slightly at his bottom lip, prompting Andy to do something. Unfortunately, with Andy's inexperience, he couldn't tell what it was. So he just wrapped his arms around John's neck, hoping that that was part of what he had wanted. Because the last thing Andy wanted was for John to walk out on him because he couldn't handle a simple kiss.

Then again, it never was just a simple kiss with John. Fortunately, this did seem to be enough, as John slowly began to pull open the buttons on Andy's shirt. Under a different circumstance, Andy would have probably been worried about his parent's asking questions about his appearance when he got home. Then again, if it were any other circumstance, Andy probably wouldn't have had a say in the matter.

John continued to open the front of Andy's shirt, systematically pulling each button free. Suddenly, he realized that John would be able to see him without his shirt on - or, more importantly: the lack of _anything _attractive beneath the fabric. Andy closed his eyes, as his face heated up in embarrassment. Silently, he prayed that John wouldn't notice his blush as well. Unfortunately, John started to climb off of him, making tears pierce Andy's eyes once more.

However, just as Andy was about convinced that John would walk out, he stopped. John pulled back, just barely enough to whisper against Andy's lips.

"You've got to stop doing that." He insisted, sliding his hands up the back of the rattled boy's now-open shirt. Andy opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the comment. He felt John smile, pivoting their bodies so that he now lay partially on top of Andy. "You're just too damn delicious looking when you're all embarrassed and flushed like that… and I might stop trying to keep away."

Andy forced himself to smile slightly, a difficult task around his ragged breath. John's kiss had sucked all of his breath out of his lungs. Like his body no longer ran on oxygen, but on the heat of the other boy's desire.

Meekly, Andy leaned the slightest bit closer, allowing John to lay a famished claim to his lips again. It was as if he could go on for hours, just making out – and Andy wondered if John would ever tire of _him_. He probably would… after all, it was pretty late. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe they would just stay here, in the same closet, exchanging kisses until it came time to graduate. (Although, Andy thought sheepishly, it would likely be more like John kissing him than the other way around… After all, it **would** take until graduation for Andy to build up the nerve to initiate anything of that sort.)

John began to pull Andy's shirt off, tugging at the collar and sleeves until he had wrestled it down around his pale, fragile shoulders. Softly, Andy felt John pull his arms off of him. Allowing his muscles to go limp, he let John continue what he was doing. And the taller boy did so, with obvious enthusiasm. When his shirt had been pulled entirely off, Andy felt the same embarrassment returning. Ever since he was a kid, his dad had never let him run around without his shirt off. No matter how hot it was in the summer, he was always required to wear a t-shirt with his bathing suit. So technically, John was the first person to ever see Andy's upper body… aside from his mother.

Goosebumps formed across Andy's back and shoulders where the cold air touched them. But John soon warmed them away, running his hands along Andy's skin to keep him warm. Andy found himself enthralled with the others touch, his mind embracing the new sensations that he hadn't known existed before now. And now that he did know what it felt like to be touched, to be longed for, he wondered what it would be like to have to live without it once again. The thought made him a little sad, to think about returning to life as he was living it before now… to once again have his life ruled by commands and restrictions that made no sense.

Still consumed by his thoughts, Andy didn't notice John moving his hands until he felt them. John began to pull open Andy's belt, yanking it out of his waistband. Andy managed to contain his panic, for the half a second that it took for John to transition to his jeans.

Andy yelped, adrenalin spiking enough enable him to shove John off of his lap, pulling his knees to his chest in an attempt to put distance between them. Shivering, he clutched his discarded shirt around his bare torso, like a security blanket. John sat back on his heels, his hands raised in surprise. Andy blinked, his heart settling off the terror that had shocked him seconds before.

Slowly, John began to slide towards him. Andy's eyes went wide, and he panicked again, sliding backwards.

"D- don't come near me." He ordered, cursing that his voice was high and weak. John smiled softly, almost reassuring.

"Okay." He nodded, but didn't stop approaching. Andy squealed once again, holding out both hands to keep John back. John came close enough to where his chest was barred by Andy's palms, but no further.

"Just – Don't… don't come near me." Andy begged, tightening his grip as John attempted to come closer. "I don't want _that_. So don't – I won't-"

"Shhh…" John silenced him, placing a gentle hand over Andy's mouth. "I won't, okay?"

Andy shuddered, nodding weakly. He didn't know why he trusted John once again, after already having his trust broken. But he lowered his hands, letting John slide closer to him.

"I promise… Okay?" John whispered, as he peeled Andy's shirt off of him once more. "Okay? I won't go there. Promise." John's eyes glinted in the yellow light, transparently mirroring his thoughts as he took in the sight of Andy's bare torso. _'At least, not tonight'._

He wasn't sure what made him disregard that look, and retrieve a section of his outcast trust for John. Maybe it was a secret desire to act in spite of what he had been taught. Maybe it was simply the desperate need to feel wanted that he had ignored all his prior years. Andy swallowed, nodding. John grinned, slipping his body up, between Andy's legs. Just to ensure that Andy had calmed down once again, John leaned close, pressing a tender, cautious kiss on the startled boy's lips.

Convinced that Andy wouldn't panic again, John pressed himself even closer, so that their torsos were millimeters apart. Andy paused, before wrapping his arms around John's neck once more. John smiled, as Andy's legs sought out purchase around his waist. Reinvigorated, John softly kissed Andy, making sure that this time, he wouldn't be stopped.

Andy whimpered, as John pulled back. Smirking, he loosened one of Andy's arms around his neck, guiding the hand down to his hip. Andy sucked in a quiet, unanticipated breath as John tenderly bent his fingers, so that they were gripping into his skin. Andy smiled weakly, slipping his leg down, to allow John the room to guide his hand.

John released Andy's fingers, beginning to pull his own shirt off over his head. Andy bit his lip, as John threw his own sweaty t-shirt on the floor like a wet towel. His heart paused for a second, at the sight of John's flawless, toned chest. It was like an impossible, perfect miracle had just fallen onto him. But John didn't seem to notice his appraisal, as he just slid his hands up Andy's spine again.

"Gorgeous." John whispered against the unmarred flesh of his neck. "Positively gorgeous."

Andy felt his heart stammer to a halt. The room closed in around him; he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to breath. His head spun, as a six stone weight evolved on his chest. John blinked, noticing the state his words had put Andy in. He pulled his face away, meeting the smaller boy's eyes.

"You do know that," John confirmed softly. "Don't you?"

By the look on Andy's face, he clearly hadn't. John sighed. Such innocent personal disparage in this alluring creature. How would he survive the night, with this temptation in his memory, who held himself habitually aloof. Hell, how would he survive his life, knowing that he was unable to convince someone of the truth a mirror reported every day? Especially someone as handsome as the boy he currently held.

"Well, You are." John confirmed quietly, the line empty of the standard wit and charm he traditionally added with flare.

"I-" Andy began, his face flushed in a smooth pink gradient. Before he could continue to be so **infuriatingly modest**, John moved closer once more.

Grasping their bodies together, John planted his first tentative kisses to Andy's jaw line. Gripping John's waist tighter with his legs, Andy realized how skinny the other boy was. He didn't look it, but John was very thin. Andy's hand was pressed against his hip, the bone jutting into his palm.

Mutely, Andy gasped, prompting John to stop, pulling away. He chuckled, a deep, reverberating sound that made Andy shiver. Noticing his reaction, John grinned, the devious glint in his eye chilling Andy's thoughts to oblivion.

John rolled his hips against Andy's shuddering, gasping form. Their hips locked together, making Andy's heart race. He moaned, throwing his head back as John continued to slip their waists in and out of place. John grinned evilly, dragging his tongue over Andy's throat as all previous tenderness evaporated.

"Oh… you like that, don't you?" he taunted, shoving his hips violently into place with Andy's once again. Andy gasped, finding himself unable to respond. Disappointed at Andy's lack of recognition, John pulled back as if he were going to leave.

Shocked at the loss of contact, Andy whimpered, desperate for John's touch once more. Rapidly, he nodded, as John rolled his hips back over his.

"Excellent." He muttered, before stealing Andy's mouth into another furious kiss. Andy whimpered quietly, as his body protested his stopping John earlier. It longed for him to let them go further, because it would absolutely be worth it. But Andy's brain, or the little part still working, was positive that if he let them go there, there would be no way to turn back.

But that didn't stop his body from begging for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

To sd4ianto: Yes... more yumminess to come ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades.

MATURE CONTENT

Chapter 4

Gwen stopped, noticing something strange.

"Hey." She interrupted, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Where do you think Andy went?"

Jack shrugged, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, the owner of which leaned back against him easily.

"He probably just got bored and went for a walk." Rhys speculated, pulling her close. Gwen shrugged, apparently satisfied with that answer. Then, Owen brought up another point.

"Well, I've got a better question." Gwen frowned, as everyone now listened to the future-medical student. "Where's **your** partner Jack?"

Jack frowned. "You don't have to say it like _that_." He complained. "He isn't that bad."

This bought him many curious looks. Jack scoffed, letting go of Ianto.

"You're all judging him just because he has five ear piercings." He crossed his arms.

"Well, he did have three of them in elementary school." Rhys pointed out. Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's beside the point."

Gwen suddenly piped up again. "I'm going to call Andy. He doesn't just wander off like that."

Owen smirked. "Trying to buy Good Samaritan points Gwen?"

Ignoring him, she dialed Andy's number. After listening for a few seconds, she snapped the phone shut.

"He didn't answer." She admitted, surprised. "I'm worried about him… Jack, why don't you try calling John?"

"Why?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Gwen shrugged. "I just have this weird feeling."

Jack sighed, pulling out his phone. Before he even bothered dialing, he rolled his eyes.

"John's turned his phone off." He smirked, but dialed anyway. Sure enough, John's phone was turned off.

"I makes you wonder where they are, doesn't it?" Gwen asked, clearly vying to get them roped into one of her stupid quests.

Ianto laughed. "With John, it's probably safer not to know."

FLOOR_

Andy's phone started to ring. Blindly, he fumbled around the floor for it. As his fingers just skimmed the smooth, curved edge of the phone, John grabbed his wrist.

"No." He growled, griping Andy's hand hard enough to surely leave bruises. "Tonight, _you are all Mine_." Andy whimpered, as John dragged his hand back to his side. John's voice was deep and commanding, the gravely tone making Andy shiver with pleasure.

"But… John. My friends – they'll be worried." He tried to explain, until John pressed his chest into Andy's exposed back. (At some point during their exploits, John had managed to wrestle Andy onto his stomach on the floor. Not that he had put up that much resistance.)

"Some friends." John laughed, sitting on the small of Andy's back. "If they didn't even notice you were gone until now." He whispered, brushing Andy's hair back behind his ear.

"But, they… what if…John?" Andy searched for a complaint that would prove his point, but couldn't find one.

"So what?" John soothed, sliding his hands all over Andy's back. "Right now, It's just you and me. All alone." His voice regained its dark, seductive tone, sending cold chills over Andy's skin.

"John…" Andy moaned, grasping around for John's hand. "Please… I want…" He whimpered, his lips quivering under the weight of his wanting. Finally finding John's elusive hand, he pulled it towards him, holding John's fingers against his bare hip.

Andy could feel John grinning, before he started to laugh against the chilled skin of Andy's back. Slowly, John slid his way down Andy's quivering body. Finally, he placed his lips against the small of his back. Andy gasped, his hands searching for something to clench around beneath him. John's lips continued to move against his skin, occasionally allowing his teeth to scrape against the pale, tender surface. Just as Andy was beginning to get used to the sensation, John drew his tongue up Andy's spine. Andy let out the tiniest squeak, as John licked his way up the center of Andy's back. When he reached the spot between his shoulder blades, John paused, taking his time. Before Andy had a chance to wonder what he was doing, John switched places again.

John's hands itched, a deep, bone piercing need invading them. He desperately wanted – no, NEEDED, to go further. He swore silently against the assurances he had given Andy earlier. If only he could simply cast aside the lines drawn earlier in the night, disregard that faint border between child and adult, and prove Andy's worth to the boy himself in the most confirming, solid way he knew. It would be so easy, to simply "Slip up", and trace his fingers a little lower in the waistband taunting him. Just feign innocence, pretending it was a mistake, rather than a desperate ploy to feast on a taste of the concealed flesh which taunted him from within its cotton tomb.

But the instant his mind wandered to those prospects, Andy's face materialized in his vision. Reflecting his look of absolute trust, comfort – of adoration. Swallowing his pride, John shook his head gently. He wouldn't go back on that trust. Though his friends would have frog-marched him down to the nurse's office had they heard it, John found himself incapable of taking it further than this.

Returning to the present, and the attractive boy currently held in his arms, John smiled. Patiently, he traced each of Andy's ribs until his task was blocked by the floor. Once he was finished with that, John moved back it Andy's shoulders. Planting him lips firmly between the two shoulder blades, he resumed his original plan. Andy whimpered desperately, as John began to make a mark on his skin. Suddenly, John bit down, making Andy cry out in shock.

"John?" he breathed, as the other boy pulled his teeth out of his skin. Tears threatening, Andy tried to sit up, shuddering.

Moving his way up, John's lips traveled over Andy's shoulders and throat, until their mouths finally pressed together. Andy relaxed, as John held him close to his chest. Propped up on his elbows, Andy found himself forgetting all about anything else that was happening. John kissed him with a rough, tireless enthusiasm that made him shiver in anticipation.

Andy felt his arms shake, as John dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. Once again, Andy was lost as to what to do. So he just pressed closer to John, hoping that he had guessed right. Fortunately, it seemed to be good enough, as John stayed where he was.

But as Andy soon found out, John had multiple ways to get to the same end. John slid his hand down, grasping Andy's knee and pulling his legs apart. Slyly, John slid his hand around, so that it rested on the inside of Andy's thigh. Andy whimpered, his mouth still closed, despite the added stimulus. John frowned slightly, pressing his hand harder into the muscle of Andy's leg.

Finally, Andy's mouth gasped open, allowing John to plunder the supple contents with his tongue. Andy's eyes went wide with shock. After a tense, hurried breath, he slowed himself to relax, trusting John to continue. There had never before been a time when Andy had been kissed like this. If he was honest, this was the first time he had ever been kissed. And for a first time, well… Andy assumed that this was pretty damn good.

And in that, he would be right. John drew his tongue along the rows of even molars lining the back of Andy's mouth. Despite his previous experience, he found himself savoring every slightest taste of the other boy. The part of him that had insisted that he shouldn't have walked out of the fencing gym alone spoke up again, warning John that he would have dreams plagued by ginger-blonds with bright green eyes and a delicious blush for the next three years. But John was willing to sacrifice that many nights to insomnia if it gave him _this_ amazing of a night. Just once. Just once, and he would be content to let his sister get him back on sleeping pills.

John soon bored of his unresponsive sophomore. (Later, John would look back and blatantly refute the fact that he had referred to Andy as 'his sophomore'). Tenderly, he drew his tongue along the roof of Andy's mouth. Eventually, he prompted the smaller boy's tongue out of his own mouth and into the warm, welcoming cavern of his. Blindly, Andy fumbled around inside John's mouth, as if entirely new to the concept of French kissing. But John immediately discarded that theory: there was no way that he could be this good of a snog and a novice. It just didn't happen.

However, Andy was a complete novice. He was just working off of what his body told him it wanted to do. Which, as it turned out, was very close to correct. The only problem… he couldn't do it again if he wanted to.

*FLOOR_

At least an hour later, John pulled away, holding Andy close to his chest.

Against all his suspicions, Andy clung to him long after John stopped his attention. It was like he was trying to hold onto the night by holding onto him. Not that John would complain. Ever. As long as Andy would let him go before he had to go to class in two days.

The air in the room began to cool down, and John had to suppress a shiver as goose bumps crawled up his back. Lethargic from the energy he had just spent administering to Andy, John forced himself up on his elbows.

Andy whimpered, holding him closer the more John tried to move away. Eventually, his arms became so tight that John had trouble breathing.

"An-dy." John choked, pressing his hands to the smaller boy's shoulders. Andy just shuddered, clinging to him still harder. John bit his lip, making a stern decision. He hadn't wanted to hurt the sophomore, but it wasn't looking like much of an option.

Growling at the effort, John gripped Andy's arms, hoping that it didn't bruise too badly. (After all, there was no way that he would get a chance to kiss him again if the kid was scared off.) Relying on the strength he had built up in six years of fencing, he shoved the lean boy's arms off.

"No." Andy snarled suddenly, hooking his fingers in John's belt loops and the chain around his waist. He wrapped the chain around his hand repeatedly, pulling John to the floor.

He winced slightly, when Andy dragged him forcibly back to the floor. John let out an involuntary gasp – of both pain and pleasure – when his knees slid and he landed in a deep straddle across the younger boy's waist. Try as he might, he couldn't pull himself back up. His hamstrings throbbed – though John could easily slide into a split, he wasn't used to being forced down into that position.

'I'm probably going to have hell to pay when I wake up tomorrow'

John collapsed as his strained arms refused to support him any longer, genuinely surprised by the amount of strength that Andy had just showed. To be honest, he didn't know that a scrawny tenth grader could be that strong. But he had a more pressing problem. Namely, the fact that Andy still hadn't let go.

John placed his hands on Andy's shoulders again, as Andy, in turn, pulled the older boy's hips back into contact by holding the chain to his waist. He opened his mouth to object, but was silenced when Andy snogged him. Pretty damn hard, actually.

As John's eyes went wide, so did Andy's. He had no idea what possessed him to kiss John again. But now that he had – it turned out that he rather liked the concept.

Regardless of John's silent objections, Andy rolled him onto his back. Foggy and cold, he swung his leg over John's chest, copying the older boy's position from not too long ago.

All he had to act on was his intuition, and what his southern brain was telling him. Not that John complained. Oh no, by the end of the night, he was far too far gone for that.

It was a good thing Andy was as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades.

This turned out way smuttier and with so much less plot than I intended... I'll try and keep it more plotty in later chapters.

MATURE CONTENT

Chapter 5

"A – Andy." John gasped, forcing the word out around the air his lungs burned for after such a blistering kiss. "Wh – What?"

John's voice rose several octaves, and Andy single mindedly focused on attempting to remove his pants. John swallowed, gripping the smaller male's hand as gently as he could. Andy remained unfazed, forcing their lips together once more as he thrust his hips erratically against John.

"I want this." He murmured against John's lips when they pulled apart. "Please. Want YOU."

Immediately, Andy's fingers went back to John's belt. As he fumbled, John summoned all force of will he owned to power his voice.

"Stop." He pleaded, locking eyes with the boy on top of him. "Andy stop!"

Andy froze in place. Slowly, as John watched in horror, tears began to gather at the edges of the young boy's eyes.

"I – I thought you wanted this." He blinked, his fingers still curled possessively around the waistband of his jeans. "I thought you wanted me."

John's eyes went wide. Shit. Way to stick your foot in your mouth there Hart. Swallowing, he backtracked, taking a lighter grip on both of Andy's wrists, placing his hands on the floor next to him.

"I do." He swore, gazing up at the sophomore, who remained on the verge of tears. "I swear, I do. Oh, God! If only you could know."

"Then why won't you let me do this?" Andy snarled, his sorrow metamorphosing into anger with a breath. He struggled against John's hands, which kept him pinned to the floor. John tightened his grip. "Why won't you let me do this if you want it too?"

"Andy," John breathed, desperate to stop the struggling. "Please, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Andy continued to disregard any warnings, struggling, while violently forcing their crotches together over and over. John moaned loudly, unable to even consider holding back the sounds of his enjoyment. Andy grinned, mimicking the wicked smirk John had sported earlier.

"So you do want this." He confirmed, reaching down to lick the shell of John's ear. John gasped, his hips thrusting upwards involuntarily at the contact.

"Let me do this!" Andy snarled, his green eyes smoldering with a fire held too long beneath a damper.

"I – I can't." John admitted. "Andy, please. If you don't stop now, I know I won't be able to hold off. You aren't ready for that!"

Andy stilled, meeting John's eyes. The two shared one, two, three breaths, as the tension in the room died. Andy blinked, as if realizing something for the first time. Though he had stopped struggling, John still refused to release his wrists.

"John," Andy whispered, bending close to the older boy, as his words sent chilling breezes across John's face. "Please, John. Give me this. Let me just have this."

John swallowed, seeing the fear rise in Andy's eyes. "I – I don't know if I can."

"Please." Andy was begging now, tears returning. "Just give me something beautiful, something good to hold onto from tonight. Please." One drop escaped, shaping its own path through the planes of his face. "Give me one good memory to keep. Just this one. Please."

John breathed deeply. He saw the terror in Andy's eyes; saw the desperation and need to have something – anything – good come out of the night. But now, he also saw something new – resolve. Gone was the meek, submissive, indecisive juvenile of earlier. Somehow, over the intervening hours, Andy had grown, and changed into someone who was not willing to stand down once they made their mind.

"Yes." He released Andy's wrists, praying that he was making the right choice in this. Andy, on the other hand, had no hesitation, simply returning to his task of divesting John of his pants with renewed enthusiasm. After a breath, John joined him, deftly removing Andy's jeans with no issue.

Andy whimpered, then moaned, throwing his head back at the newfound skin-on-skin contact. John's blood rushed south at the sounds, his body now moving on it's own. He thrust up, against Andy, relishing the noises the younger boy made.

"Oh God, yes – please – ah, more – oh GOD"

John grinned, his inhibitions dissipating. Reaching up, he grasped the back of Andy's head, dragging him down into a passionate kiss. He tipped his hips upward, reveling in Andy's moan, trapped in his mouth, as their erections rubbed together.

Andy whimpered, increasing his movements in an attempt to get more of that glorious friction.

"John." Andy all but begged, his pleas spurring John to act.

As gently as he could, he grasped Andy's hips, forcing them down in conjunction with his upward thrusts. Again, their erections slid together, this time driving both boys to man.

"Enjoying that?" John asked, chuckling despite the breathlessness such contact inevitably caused.

"God – Yes!" Andy gasped, fisting his hands in John hair. "Now fucking kiss me."

Never one to disappoint, John slammed their lips together, at the same time their hips slotted together in that delicious intimate contact.

It could have been hours, minutes, or years later, but neither could have cared any less, as the pair reached climax together. Biting back a scream, John held Andy close, as they rode through their shared orgasm.

Exhausted and deflated, Andy collapsed on top of John. The older boy was far beyond caring, as he searched for the roll of paper towels he knew was stored in the room.

It hurt him to have to ask Andy to move, as nothing would have left him more contented than to allow the angelic boy to remain draped over him forever. But John knew the dance was going to be over soon, and their friends were surely wondering where they had disappeared to. As carefully as he could, John tore off a sheet of the towel, before starting to clean off them both.

"Thank you." Andy sighed, cuddling closer at the contact. "At least now I won't die a virgin."


	6. Chapter 6

Across the Dance Floor

Andy is a shy, invisible nobody that hangs out in the corner while his friends have fun during school dances. John is the 'tough guy' that everyone avoids to stay out of trouble. But what happens when one looks the other's way one night? John X Andy AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Don't sue!

Warnings for non-Americans: the only school system I'm familiar with is the public schools in America. Sorry. So be aware that all of the terms and ages will be in American-style grades.

PLOT CONTENT (Sorry…)

Chapter 6

"_Thank you." Andy sighed, cuddling closer at the contact. "At least now I won't die a virgin."_

John's heart screeched to a halt. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit shit shit.

He opened his mouth, hoping to make some comment, some apology, some anything for the night. Instead, Andy pressed their lips together, gentler than the kisses they had shared before.

Once he was able to speak again, John knew what he had to say. No apologies, no forgiveness, because Andy wouldn't want them.

"No, you won't." He replied, holding the smaller boy close to his chest. "Because I won't let you die. I'm not letting you slip away that easy."

Andy laughed against his chest, the sound reverberating through John's body. He shivered.

FLOOR_

Then, it was over. John flicked the lock on the door, holding it open for Andy to pass through. The sophomore gave him a teasing smile, one which promised there would be more to come. John smiled back, waving as Andy headed back down the hallway. What he would tell his friends, John had no clue.

After Andy had gone, and the door was closed securely, John collapsed to the floor. What had he done? Kissing, even sex were fine – more than fine, he usually loved them. But having taken someone's first? John had never done that. His stomach rebelled, as he realized that not only had he not complained at the prospect – he had relished it. And he relished doing it again. Doing Andy again.

"Stars, hide your fires." John whispered, drawing himself off the floor. "Let light not see my black and deep desires."

FLOOR_

"ANDY!" Gwen squealed, running to him immediately, her arms open for a hug. "Oh my God, where have you been? You just disappeared!"

Andy swallowed, finding it difficult to speak around the Gwen Cooper who was currently choking him.

Finally, Gwen let go, smacking him on the arm. "Don't you dare ever do that again."

Andy rolled his eyes. "What, am I not allowed to take a walk anymore?" He asked, the adrenalin from his encounter with John (if it could be called such) lowering his inhibitions.

Gwen stared at him, gobsmacked. "Andy! What has gotten into you? And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy. I met someone and we started talking." With that, he turned away, exiting the Gym. Gwen stood where he had left her, staring blankly.

"What the hell just happened?"

FLOOR_

John shrugged, tugging his jacket back on. "Oh you know Jack. Been around, saw some things… some people." He added a leer, just in case there was any doubt.

"Of course you did John." Jack sighed, shrugging on his own coat. They walked to John's four by four in silence, simply enjoying the companionship.

Finally, after the engine was started, Jack spoke again.

"John, you know you could actually try for a solid relationship." He suggested, as if he and his friend hadn't had this conversation a thousand times before. John snorted.

"With who Jack? Myself? Wait, that's what I've been doing!" He sneered, hands clenched on the steering wheel. "You know better than anyone what stories go around about me there." He jerked his head back towards the school.

"Mary seemed interested in you." Jack pointed out. John scoffed.

"She was only interested in a fuck. Did you see her outfit? Any tighter any I would've gotten more of an eyeful than I care for."

"Alright." Jack sighed, knowing he was going nowhere with this argument. "I just worry about you John. You shouldn't isolate yourself like this."

"I know." John admitted, pulling over near an empty field, close to where he and Jack lived. "I – I'm just scared. Every time I consider actually dating someone, I tense up. What will they think of me? What if they hear about-"

Jack cut him off. "John, there was nothing wrong with what you did. The guy had it coming to him." He placed a hand comfortingly on his friends shoulder. "you were the victim there, not the aggressor."

"Then why did I get banned?" John asked miserably, his eyes telling the tale of how haunted his dreams had been.

"Because society is an idiot." Jack shrugged. "Remember that."

Though Jack may have only intended his words to reassure John about his fencing skills, John took them deeply to heart. As he re-started the truck, his mind went back to the sophomore who had kept his attention that night.

Society was an idiot. And so, sometimes, was John.

FLOOR_

No plagiarism is intended with the quoting "Stars hide your fires… desires" It belongs to Shakespeare, from the tragedy "Macbeth"

Do you think I should continue this piece here? Or should I leave you all hanging for the sequel? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Across The Dance floor

THERE IS NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Just figured all of you should be as excited as I am that I'm wringing some plot out of this poor thing… Also gratuitous Gwen-Bashing!

Oh, and if you want me to update more than once every two weeks, pressure someone else into writing Johndy. I write best when inspired by the musings of others. (wow that came out poetic. But seriously, there's only so many times a girl can read her own stories for an OTP without going nuts, you know?)

Chapter 7

FLOOR_

It was nearly two weeks before John and Andy were able to see one another again. Even sharing the school as they did, there were still just over 1700 students. While two weeks may have seemed a pitifully short time to people outside of their world, to the two boys, it was agony. That evening, in the deserted, darkened reaches of their school, had promised more; far more than could ever be gained by simply one night and a kiss.

No, what each of them had silently promised themselves and one another was simple: a chance. One fleeting, desperate chance. And they were not about to pass it up.

FLOOR_

Andy was in English class the next time it happened. Their school was in the process of undergoing renovations – the same ones which had probably started when their parents' generation attended, and would end sometime when their children were in attendance some 20 plus years later. Because of this seemingly never ending process, some half dozen classes took place in mobile buildings, which had taken up permanent residence in what had formerly been the school's soccer field.

They were affectionately known by the students as the mods. They were every kid's worst nightmare in the winter. Of course, this also meant that any student who needed to utilize the bathroom while in class had to re-enter the main building, which was a pain.

On this particular day, Andy found himself experiencing this pain first hand. Normally, he took every precaution to avoid needing to leave English class for any reason. Not only because of how difficult it was to re-enter the school, especially if one of the jerks from AP Physical decided to lock the door, but also because his grade in Language wasn't up where it ought to be. He could feel Gwen's eyes rolling across the floor as he raised his hand, requesting the hall pass from the teacher.

'_It's your own fault Gwen.'_ He thought bitterly, as he made his way as quickly as possible out of the classroom. _'If you hadn't pressured me into finishing that entire stupid bottle of whatever the hell that was right before this, I wouldn't have to leave class!' _Gwen, unfortunately, had discovered the same energy drink that most of the school athletes could be seen drinking on any given day. And of course, this being Gwen, she had foolishly believed that said drink was what gave them their 'mystic hotness powers'. This then led to her suckering Andy into drinking it, in the misplaced hope that he would somehow transform into a desirable male. One whom she would be willing to be seen in public with. Intimately. For a 15 year old, Gwen could be as randy as a college student sometimes.

However, this "Magic drink" also had one major drawback. It went through your system like nothing else. Thus, Andy really, REALY, needed the bathroom.

He had really only intended to be gone a short while, perhaps five of six minutes it took to enter the building and get to the nearest bathroom. However, Andy didn't count on the nearest bathroom being right across from the Auxiliary Gym. He didn't think that his class might overlap with another.

At least, Andy didn't think of any of these things, until he paused to take a drink from the water fountain (which weren't as disgusting as the other ones in the building, simply because everyone knew that Jack Harkness, the second captain on the school's fencing team, and all around the most intimidating/dangerous/desired male in school, would personally return any gum that got stuck to the bottom of his water bottle).

Then, he started thinking about a lot of those things. Really fast.

FLOOR_

John was in PE at the time. The whole fencing team had gym at the same time, solely due to some convenient manipulation of class schedules on the part of the school. After all, that extra four to six hours a week of practice is what made their team renowned in the county. If one were to look at last year, that claim would extend to the nation. But that was before John had gotten barred.

Fortunately, he was back now – something that John had been counting the days until. Unfortunately, there was an unintended side affect of his suspension.

"For the love of God – sorry – will everyone stop treating me like a fucking china doll?!" John practically screamed, except for his skyward apology, when Coach Stewart started to make him sit out – for the fifth time that week.

"John, you are definitely not a china doll." John Smith answered, hoping to diffuse the situation before the coach took it out on the rest of the team.

"Thanks Doc. That makes John feel so much better." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. Smith – known as 'Doc' to his friends so as to avoid confusion when calling names – had the decency to blush.

"He is right about one thing," Mickey interjected. "John, there's actually a reason you've been sitting out during practice. And it isn't related to the fact you haven't fenced in almost two months."

John scowled, knowing where this was going, and even mouthing the words along silently when Owen picked up.

"You still aren't entirely healed from that scrape you got yourself in – remember that the main reason you were benched was because-"

"Because I was too much of a mangled heap to even pick up my gear, yeah, yeah – I know Owen." John growled, interrupting the other boy before he could get another word in. "But I'm back, and my wrist is healed, my leg's on the mend, and can I just bloody practice? I mean, how in the hell are we even going to stand a chance at the upcoming meet if you lot keep coddling me?"

The room was silent, as the group processed what had been said. Reluctantly, Coach Stewart nodded.

"Alright John, you can work with the others. But just with Jack, okay? And only because I trust him to tell me if you're in pain, since you're clearly too stubborn to do that yourself. And remember, if you hurt yourself further, not only will you be completely useless to us for even longer, but I'll send my husband after you."

The team collectively shuddered. Coach Stewart was a scary woman, but her husband was the real threat. Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Coach Stewart's husband, was the Coach for one of the local college football teams. The team, affectionately called UNIT, were monsters on the field. And everyone knew that the Red Caps' coach was not one to be trifled with.

Suitably intimidated, John nodded. But the somber attitude did not last for long, as he grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him to the practice mats.

This enthusiasm soon died, as John found that Coach Stewart, though clearing him to practice, had no intention of letting him work defense. The instant Jack got a hit on him, no matter how light, her whistle pierced the air.

"HARKNESS! When I said not to let John hurt himself, that applied to YOU HURTING HIM!"

"Has no one in this God forsaken school considered that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself?" John snarled under his breath, launching himself at Jack once more. But he deliberately held back, knowing it wouldn't be fair to the other boy to tax his defensive skills, when Jack clearly wasn't going to be allowed to do offense.

Groaning, and completely sick of the coach treating him like he was made of glass, John decided to do everyone a favor and leave. But not before getting Jack to tell coach Stewart. So what if, while the teacher's attention was occupied, John slipped out the door. Only to return .001 seconds later, his face white.

"What happened to being fed up with fake practice?" jack asked, glancing back at their coach as he handed John his equipment once more.

"Sudden change of plans." John shrugged, not remotely focused on practice. Jack was severely unconvinced.

"Here," he gestured to an open space near where they stood. "Let's at least pretend to practice, so I can beat a legit answer out of you."

John grinned, knowing there was no real threat behind his friend's words. If there had been, then Jack missed so many opportunities over the last six years to do away with him. Since he was still around, John knew for sure that Jack was just playing.

"That's assuming I let you win Harkness." John smirked, easily taking up an offensive stance. Jack rolled his eyes, already mentally preparing himself for what was coming. He copied John's stance, making a bet with himself on how many hits it would take for coach Stewart to chew him out for 'not taking it easy on John – you know he hasn't been to practice in two months!'

John feigned, nailing Jack one in the solar-plexus when the taller boy moved to block.

"Alright." John sighed, breathing a little heavily due to the mild exercise. "You really want to know why I changed my mind all of a sudden?"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely. You're the closest thing I have to a best friend John."

John flushed with unexpected joy. "You're just saying that." He muttered. "You have your eye candy that you're so smitten with."

"Yeah, but that's love. Ianto's my boyfriend, not someone that I've known for going on ten years." Jack corrected. "Anyway, you were going to tell me what was so scary about the hallway. And I noticed you changing the topic there."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you." John grumbled, half-heartedly aiming a strike at Jack's shoulder, which was easily blocked. "You remember a few weeks back, at that school dance?" Jack nodded.

"Well, um… one specific 'some person' just so happens to be in the bathroom across the hall at this moment in time." John bit his lip, already knowing that this conversation was not going to be ending well for him.

As it turned out, it definitely was not.

"And you like said someone?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he spoke. John swallowed, nodding. "John!"

There it was. The dooming statement.

"Why didn't you tell me? You like the person, right?" John nodded again, summoning the decency to look sheepish. Jack smiled, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"Well then John. There's only one thing for it." Jack motioned for him to follow, as he walked over to where the team had all piled their books in the corner of the gym.

"Now, you are going to take this," He tore a corner off of a sheet of notebook paper Owen had stupidly left in the open, "Write your phone number on it, then hand it to the kid who's probably still outside right now. And for the love of sanity, you are going to act like your normal, sarcastic, mildly offensive self, or I swear I'm going to set you up with one of Gwen's 'friends'. And you most certainly will not like that."

John scowled, scribbling his number on the sheet. He hated it when Jack bossed him around. Hated it even more when Jack turned out to be right. Damn.

He was, however, fortunate to make his escape from the gym before Jack had the chance to shove him out the door. That would have been even more embarrassing than being ordered to ask the kid out. So john counted this as a small blessing, and centered himself for the impending meeting.

BREAK_

Andy hardly noticed when a door down the hall from where he stood swung closed with the soft 'wooph" often associated with school doorways. As he leaned back down to take a final drink of water, the hairs at the base of his neck began to stand at attention. He shivered. He only ever got that feeling in one situation – when he was being watched. Recently, however, that reaction had been narrowed even further.

So he was only mildly shocked, when he felt a single finger trace along the seam on the back of his pants. Andy's face grew bright red, as another body pressed close against his, slipping easily into that perfect jigsaw-puzzle connection they shared.

Andy would recognize the sensation this aroused in him anywhere. After all, it was all he had thought of in his free time for the past two weeks. Andy would be a fool not to have committed every aspect of that encounter to memory.

John grinned against the back of the other boy's neck, pressing his hips closer into the muscle of Andy's rear. The instant he felt Andy relax in the recognition of him, he smirked, and slid two fingers into one belt loop of his jeans.

"Hey there." John murmured, planting light kisses along the length of Andy's neck. Andy, in turn, moaned, pressing back against the boy behind him. His heart pounded, and his mind revved past what should be legal at the touch. In the dark, hidden away from the other students, was one thing. To receive such intimate touches in the hallway, where anyone could see them, scared and thrilled him to the point his head was spinning.

"Hi." He managed around the sudden lump in his chest, constricting his breathing. As he did so, a new sensation overwhelmed him. All the blood in Andy's veins toiled over turning north or south, as he felt the barest of touches against the back of his pants. His mortified blush lightened however, as John slipped two fingers into his pocket, depositing something before retreating.

John stepped back, grinning. Once Andy had turned away from the water fountain his grin changed to something different. Andy had to stop himself from blinking at the subtle differences in the older boy's expression.

The skin around his eyes was wrinkled softly, not like the deep lines which formed whenever he was faking it. His smile, too, was softer, much kinder looking than his usual brash grin. And finally, the rest of his body. It looked as if every muscle in John's body had been replaced with latex, so relaxed was his stance. Andy didn't think he had ever seen the older boy looking so content. Even in yearbooks and newspaper clippings that were hung around the school, John was always tense, focused.

Andy recalled one photo in particular which had struck him as odd. It had clearly been taken after a meet. The whole team was laying on the grass outside a stadium, passing around a bottle of water (at least, the administrators hoped. John had been on the edge of the picture, sitting up on the field instead of sprawled out like the others. Poised as if he still expected to be attacked, or called to defense. As if the match was still going on, and not already won.

His heart stalled a little, as Andy realized just what was different to cause such a reaction in the athlete before him. Him. Slowly, a happy smile spread across his face, mirroring John's. He was the reason John looked happier than before. That thought warmed him to the core.

"Hey." John repeated, his smile softening even further as he gazed at the younger boy.

"I – ah – Didn't think you would be – er – I mean…" Andy tried to figure out something to say that wouldn't make him look like a total moron. But as usual, he made a complete and utter mess of it.

John laughed softly. "I thing that was supposed to be something like, 'fancy meeting you here'?" He suggested. Andy blushed, now totally horrified and strongly praying for God to do some convenient smiting.

"Yeah." Andy barely managed to breath, developing an unhealthy fascination with his shoes. Then, a soft touch under his chin startled him, as he raised his head to meet John's gaze. What he saw there was nothing short of pure affection.

"Now that won't do…" John sighed, tracing the outline on Andy's lips as he spoke. "You… Me… nobody else within hearing range… And you've gone sheepish on me."

"Sorry." Andy blushed once more, prompting an exasperated, but affectionate, growl form John.

"If we weren't still in school." John muttered.

"But we are." Andy pointed out. "And my teacher's probably wondering where I've gone."

"Right." John released his chin, but not before planting a light kiss on Andy's lips. "What class are you in?"

"English." Andy admitted, glancing meaningfully behind him towards the door. John nodded.

"Well then, you ought to be getting back to class." John smirked, swatting Andy playfully in the butt, before leaning in close. Andy shivered at the cool air which coasted over his lips, as John whispered,

"See you around."

With that, John turned around, leaving Andy hot and panting in the hallway. His eyes followed John's every movement, as his ass swayed seductively with each step. Something Gwen had said about John before ran through his mind.

"He's a total slut. And for some reason, he's proud of it."

Well, Andy had discovered that reason. John was, indeed, a slut. But for the love of god, he was Andy's slut. And Andy couldn't find it in himself to be repulsed.

Instead, Andy blushed, watching John saunter back into the gym, throwing a wink and a grin over his shoulder as he went. Then, he remembered just what had him blushing, and reached down to take whatever John had slid into his pocket out. As he read over the ten numbers on the slip of Paper, Andy allowed his face to blossom into a shining grin.

He laughed slightly, immediately programming the number into his contacts as he headed back to class.

The day had just gotten better.

FLOOR_

Review? And for the love of sanity, Somebody, ANYBODY, write Johndy! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Across the dance Floor

Chapter 8

FLOOR_

Andy was surprised by how long he was able to resist the fierce urge to call John. Not that it was easy, by any standards. He fidgeted his way through the remainder of English (So much so that his teacher asked if he needed to use the bathroom again), paid no attention what so ever during intro to law, fought the need to visit his locker during lunch, and all but ran out of the Biology room as soon as the bell rang. Overall, he was astonished to realize that he had held off until he was on the bus. Andy had thought he would have caved much sooner.

Of course, going on the bus required turning down Gwen's offer to have Rhys drive both of them home, but that was simple enough. Andy didn't even have to lie when he told her to go have a nice time with her boyfriend, and that he didn't want to intrude. However, he didn't tell her that he would rather not lose his lunch because of the two of them cuddling in the front seat. No thank you.

Andy looked down at the phone in his hand, glaring at his shaking fingers as if they personally offended him. Well, they would soon enough if it got in the way of his dialing. Taking a deep breath, before glancing around his fellow students on the bus, Andy pulled out the sheet of paper from earlier. With fingers that were still, annoyingly, trembling, he dialed.

The phone rang twice, before the now familiar voice answered.

"Yup?" Andy's heart clencehed at that voice, just as carefree and lucid as it had been that first time they spoke in the hallway. He was so caught up in his memories of that night, that Andy forgot he was on the phone. At least, until John spoke again.

"Look, if this is one of those fucking fag-haters prank calling me again, I swear I will kick your ass so hard-"

"It's me." Andy murmered, forcing it out through his sealed throat.

Immediately, John went silent. Fear reared it's repulsive head deep in Andy's gut. What if he had changed his mind? What if john had decided he didn't want him?

"Crap." Finally, John spoke. Though it wasn't quite the vehement reassurance Andy had been hoping for. "I'm so sorry Andy. Crap! Did I actually do my homophobe stint at you? Oh, I am such and idiot! Sorry. Really, sorry."

Andy couldn't help it anymore. He laughed.

"Hey!" John's indignant voice cut over the background noise from the bus. This just made Andy laugh harder. "Yeah, sure; make a joke of the kid who just swallowed his own foot."

"Sorry." Andy apologized weakly. "I just sounded so out of character for you to apologize."

"Wha'd'ya mean, out of character?" John seemed genuinely confused. Another voice could be heard in the background, clearly asking John who he was on the phone to, as he snapped back, "None of your business Harkness!"

"I just figured…" Andy thought on how to phrase the coment politely. "I'm friends with, or at least I live close to, Gwen."

John snoreted. "So what has the little compy been saying?"

"She keeps saying you're bad news. Even tried to warn people off from kissing you, since apparently you're infected with mono." John's eyeroll could be heard through the phone. "Yeah, I know. I didn't have it in me to break the news ot her that you're clean. She also spouts off the typical Gwen Cooper nonsense. You don't care about anyone else, cen't be trusted as far as she can spit, and consider everyone else just another notch on your bedpost. Gwen doesn't even thing you still have a bed with all the notches in it." Andy fell silent, not knowing if he had overstepped a line in his babbling. John was quiet for a long while. Finally, when he spoke, it was with complete calm.

"I'll have to have a talk with miss Cooper then." He paused, as if unsure. "Andy, you do know none of that ='s true, right?"

Andy had to wait for his throat to relax to speak. "Yeah."

"Thanks. And sorry about earlier. I'm over at Jack's place, and if the rest of the team gets and nosier, there won't be anything left to their faces."

Andy had to laugh at thet comment. "Sure, I didn't mind." He paused for amoment, before confiding in a whisper. "It was kind-of hot actually."

He could feel John's grin, as if saying 'it was, was it?' in the silence. "Cool. Hey, do you want to come inot town with a group of us this Friday?"

Andy's heart ground to a stop at the words, spoken so freely.

"Sorry. I – I don't k-k-kn-know if I c-can." He stammered, before slapping himself at how rude that sounded. "My parent's don't like me going out, or staying out too late."

"I could ask Jack to talk to Gwen. Or Rhys, which woul probably be safer for him, and he could do it." John's tone was on the faint line between hopeful and pleading. "They'd let you go if Gwen invited you, wouldn't they? And it won't be too late, I promise, just an hour or two after school."

Andy bit his lip, swallowing hard. "I guess. But I'll have to wait for Gwen to actually invite me."

"Sure. But you'll talk to your parent's about it?" Andy replied that he most definitely would. "Great! So I'll see you then?"

"Sure." Just then, Andy looked out the window. "Look, I'm almost home, so I need to hang up. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." The Deject was clear in John's voice, but Andy let it pass.

"Bye John."

"Bye Andy."

All of a sudden, the next four days seemed much, much longer.

BREAK_

John grinned as he hung up the phone, his other hand busy stroking Jack's pet iguana, Myfanwy.

"Can't wait until Friday Mii." He told her, picking the docile reptile up as he made his way back inot the room where the others sat. he rolled his eyes as he realized they were still playing the same game. John smirked when Alonso pulled the Kevin Cosner card. 'There are actually other males on television you know. Although that is frequently a trump call in the "Hottest creature from TV" Game'

"Sam Neil." John called out, announcing his presence. That got the predictable responses.

"Of course you would pick the only cool Bone-Picker." Owen comented, sliding over in the circle to give John room to sit down. John shrugged.

"Can't argue he's hot." Owen opened his mouth to do just that. "Anyway." John clapped his hands. " I propose the Doc game, since this one's obviously gotten old."

Murmurs of agreement grew, as the group nodded to one another.

"Tome bakers scarf." Jack started, smirking at Rhys.

"K-9 playing chess." Rhys easily deflected to Owen.

"Leela's skirt." With a finger pointed at Doc.

"Romana's sailor outfit." Now turned to Mickey.

"Peter Davidson: In general." It was Jack's turn again. He grinned in a way not completely appropriate for one who had a twelve-year-old brother.

"Doc's dad as the doctor." He commented. "Leather jacket included."

"Hell, Doc as the Doctor." Alonso supplied for his turn, giving the wiry boy an appreciative glance. Everyone knew that if those two weren't already set for girlfriends, they would have soon become the popular steady.

"Eye Candy, in Hartnell's coat." John concluded, smirking at Jack. His partner, in turn, blushed, and stopped making eye contact. Doc looked up at that moment, taking pity on Jack. Elbowing him in the ribs, he suggested,

"That 'some person' John was on the phone with, in Mcgann's kerchief."

That shut John up fast, as all eyes immediately turned on him. He felt yet another unwanted blush rise to his face. He swallowed.

"What?!"

"well, go on." Mickey prompted. "Let's hear about them."

Alonso grinned. "Yeah, tell us aobut them John."

Suddenly, john had a roomful of voices, uging him to tell them all the 'juicy little secrets' behind the kid on the phone. Finally he caved.

'Alright! Shut up! He's in tenth grade, catholic, strawberry-blonde, six foot dead, and from what he's told me his family's every sort of phober* imaginable!"

That quieted the room faster than any teacher could hope to manage. Myfanwy, startled by the sudden noise and heat radiating from her perch, took flight.

Apologies were given all around, as the mood quickly died. The team was like one giant, extended family, and was about as close as John could get at times. They knew how each other rolled, and they knew when each other needed time.

Slowly, the group began to disperse. Soon, only Jack, Rhys and John were left sitting on the floor. Rhys made to get up, but was stopped by John's words.

"It's Andrew."

Rhys froze, processing what John had just said. John looked up, clutching his knees tighter against himself as he blinked. Jack bit his lip, steadfastly reminding himself that he and John weren't a thing anymore, and therefore he couldn't take personal liberties like wiping away his tears. But he desperately wanted to.

"What about Andy?" Rhys asked, settling himself back on the floor. John smiled weakly.

"My 'some person.'" He answered, before all but crawling over to rest against Jack's broad shoulder. "It's Andrew. Andrew Davidson."

Jack swallowed, sharing a glance with Rhys. Now John's silence as the others left made sense. Rhys knew Andy, and the two got on relatively well. If it weren't for Gwen's, Rhys' girlfriend, apparent clinginess, the two would probably be best friends.

"I'm so sorry John." Jack sighed, rubbing the other boy's arm comfortingly. "If I had known before…"

John snorted. "There was no 'before' Jack. Not like with us." John furiously pawed at the tears on his face. "That time, just now, on the phone?" he waited for the realization to strike. "That was the third time we've spoken."

"Shit." Jack muttered, biting his lip as he and Rhys shared another look. Rhys shrugged.

"What do you want me to do John?" Rhys asked kindly. "I can talk to Gwen, see if she can invite him to come with us this Friday."

John smiled, a little more like his usual self than he had been earlier.

'Great minds think alike Reese's." He laughed, using the casual name everyone had adopted quickly for the football player. "I offered to do the same thing for Andy earlier. Well… I offered to sucker you or Jack inot talikg to her, seeing as , apparently, I have mono and am contagious."

"She said what?!" two voices demanded in the same instant.

"Oh, she didn't." Rhys looked at John for confirmation, scowling when he saw it.

"Sure you're set for life with her Rhys?" Jack asked, sincerely worried for the older boy's sanity. Rhys shook his head.

"I just need time to think aobut that. And I'll invite Andy to come with us, Gwen or no." he patted john on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry bud, we'll get your lovew life sorted out."

With that, he made his exit. John grinned.

"You really think we'll be able to deal with angry parents?" John asked suddenly, looking up at Jack. The taller boy smiled.

"of course we will John. Us against the world, remember?"

Silently, Jack sent a prayer out to whatever spirit was with them at that moment. John needed this. He needed stable and safe. And the Team needed him. And John needed someone to make him whole again.

Jack only wished his friend could see that.

FLOOR_

*I use the term "Phober" as a minor insult. It is intended as a slur against Homophobes, racists, anti-Semitists, and people who are needlessly rude/offended by perfectly normal and safe things. (Later it may also be used in that sense for Herpetophobes. I hope this will not offend anyone. Reptiles really aren't that dangerous!)

REVIEW! (and merry belated Christmas. My new story had Johndy as the secondary pairing. Enjoy!)


End file.
